1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to window structures and more particularly to window structures comprising a photovoltaic panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-paneled window in which at least one of such panels is comprised of a photovoltaic panel and at least one other panel is comprised of vision glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photovoltaic (PV) modules comprised of a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) cells are commercially available from many manufacturers in various sizes and power outputs. These cells are connected in a circuit (either series or parallel) for battery charging or other applications.
Various patents have disclosed the use of photovoltaic technology for a variety of applications. The Kunert U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,181 utilizes a PV unit mounted on the inner side of the glass pane of a window to generate electrical energy to feed an electrical heating resistance. This patent, however, does not disclose a multi-paneled window structure. Sanders U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,947 discloses a heating and ventilating system which uses photovoltaic cells to generate an electromagnetic force to charge a system battery. The Gillard U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,363 discloses a window blind with-photovoltaic solar cells mounted to the window blind. The Field U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,098 discloses a solar energy window having a plurality of slats covered with an array of photovoltaic cells enclosed between two panes of glass.
Photovoltaic panels have also been used as roof-mounted PV arrays and as part of a building structure as Building Integrated Photovoltaics (BIPV) for the purpose of generating electrical energy. However, photovoltaic modules or panels have not been incorporated into a multi-paneled Window to provide electrical energy for functional, educational or other purposes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a window structure with a photovoltaic module incorporated therein and more specifically, there is a need for a multi-paneled window structure in which at least one such panel is comprised of a photovoltaic panel and at least one other panel is comprised of vision glass.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a unique application for a photovoltaic module by incorporating a self-contained photovoltaic module into a multi-paneled window structure. Specifically, the invention relates to a photovoltaic module for use as one of a plurality of panels of a multi-paneled window structure which also includes at least one other window panel of vision glass. In a preferred embodiment, the window structure is a preformed window with standard or custom dimensions in which the window structure includes a plurality of panels, with at least one panel embodying the photovoltaic module and at least one other panel embodying vision glass. Preferably, the PV panel for application in the present invention is a totally self-contained unit having a thickness approximating that of a conventional window frame and having the photovoltaic module, the electrical power storage means as well as other desired control and/or DC to AC inverter means and the like incorporated into the photovoltaic panel itself.
The window structure in accordance with the present invention has applicability for powering various loads such as clocks, lights, meters, display panels and the like as well as having enormous educational potential for use as a portion of a multi-paneled school window.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window structure having a photovoltaic panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-paneled window structure in which at least one panel is comprised of a photovoltaic panel and at least one other panel is comprised of vision glass.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a photovoltaic panel for use in a multi-paneled window structure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a photovoltaic panel for use in a window structure in which the photovoltaic panel is totally self-contained.